


so warm when you get close

by kenmagoesblep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, i might regret this but alas i'm posting, this is a record low wordcount for me ngl i'm impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagoesblep/pseuds/kenmagoesblep
Summary: For an ex-Karasuno player, Tsukishima Kei is much more like a cat than Kuroo imagined he’d be, really.---"hmmm krtsk and early mornings"finally getting around to write the prompts I had sitting on my curiouscat askbox





	so warm when you get close

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! its me again!!! klshgklsdgsdklgsd boy, it's been a while since last time i wrote kurotsuki... but i'm glad to be here again!  
> had a pretty bad sleepless night, so i wrote this for comfort. mostly just stream of consciousness and domestic fluff to calm my nerves. still, i hope yall enjoy your reading!!!!

“Tsukki,” Kuroo whispers, eyes still closed so he can’t be bothered by the morning light. At least, for now. “Tsukki, c’mon,” he repeats, a little louder this time, trying to no avail to escape the clutches of his clingy boyfriend, who’s deep asleep despite Kuroo's protests.

 

For an ex-Karasuno player,Tsukishima Kei is much more like a cat than Kuroo imagined he’d be, really.

 

It took him two years of battling to get to this point: battling his own insecurities, the crushing weight of college, but mostly Tsukishima's emotional walls. Two years of dancing around their feelings and slowly getting to Tsukishima's heart, because Tsukishima had already gotten to his a long time before that. But they're here now, not at the peak of their relationship (hopefully) but on the way there, sharing a small studio apartment near campus and tangled together, almost all personal boundaries tossed to the trash.

 

It’s all Kuroo wished for, except it's getting in his way of an 8 AM class, as it does almost every day. Tsukishima's still pretty reserved, timid almost, in most times of the day, which is fine by Kuroo, but he's a huge cuddler in his sleep. His head rests on Kuroo's shoulders, arms draping around his waist in a relaxed but strong embrace and his long legs tangled around Kuroo's. He's warm and breathing evenly, snoring so lightly, still unaware of the busy day ahead, and unwillingly lulling Kuroo back to sleep.

 

Or willingly. After a few minutes of steering in bed, Tsukishima stops snoring, but keeps the act for a little longer.

 

“I know you're awake, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckles against his scalp, leaving a soft peck on the top of his hair. Tsukishima mumbles something he doesn't quite get, but takes a guess. “It's 6:30 AM, you can stay. But I have practical lessons in an hour.”

 

“It's too early for chemistry.” Kuroo can feel Tsukishima frown in his chest as he slowly lets go of him.

 

“It really is, but there's nothing I can do about that now.”

 

Kuroo sits up and stretches before getting out of bed, resents the cold air that hits his body after he's fully out of the comforter and Tsukishima's pull of warmth in their bed and heads to make breakfast, getting ready to start this new day.

 

It doesn't take too long for Tsukishima to join him in the kitchen, probably enticed by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and grilled fish, unceremoniously grabbing plates for two.

 

“You didn't have to come help me,” Kuroo says, putting a second fish fillet in the grill. “Go back to sleep while you can.”

 

“I’m just hungry,” Tsukishima retorts immediately.

 

On normal days, Kuroo wouldn't let Tsukishima get away with this, with pretending he doesn't like Kuroo. Kuroo always responds with feigned offense, dramatic gasps and hands to his chest. But it's mondays, their busiest day all week, and this is one of the few times they get to share. So he smiles at Tsukishima, catches him smiling back and grabs Tsukishima's favorite side dishes from the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me through [tumblr](http://kenmagoesblep.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/kenmagoesblep)! kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
